


Safety With Him

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety With Him

John can remember the first time he watched Katie sleep, she had been so nervous, so incredibly shy and terrified she'd wake him up. Nightmares had always been a problem and now she seemed oddly ashamed of them. He didn't mind, not for a second. Now, though, as he looks down at her note, he can't help but smile. 

'One of the most beautiful things in my opinion is falling asleep with someone you love, holding them and feeling perfectly safe.' 

She had not had nightmares that night, and when she had woken him, once, he had been so quick to pull her closer, sooth her and rock her back into sleep, singing softly, an old rhyme he had learnt as a child to sooth himself when his parents were too busy, she had seemed happier. He had smiled when she came home to him on the same day he had been left the note, now he smiled and lead her to bed. 

She had settled easily, curling against him, arms tight around him, allowing herself to rest, eyes closed. His warm shoulder seemed so strong, a safe place to sleep. She had not slept well the last night and yet, tonight, feeling so perfectly safe, she had fallen asleep and stayed asleep.


End file.
